What Did Marshall See?/Transcript
Main *''This article is a stub.'' You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. This is a transcript for What Did Marshall See? *(Marshall's Clues Logo/Book Opens) *Dora: Hola Out There!, It's Me, Dora!, Have You Seen Marshall?, My Dalmatian? *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: Oh, Come On In! *Marshall: (Barks Along) *(Door Opens) *Dora: Oh, Hola, Come On In, I'm So Glad You're Here!, Oh, Hi, I'm Down Here. *(Camera Faces Down) *Dora: Wow!, Hi, You Look Really Different from Down Here, So, To See You, I Have to Look, Up, So to See Me, Which Way Do You Have to Look? *Child: Down! *Dora: Down!, Right!, Come Here!, Oh, Hey, I'm Gonna Look, Even Lower, Down Here, Come On, Wow!, Things Look Really Different from Down Here, Don't They?, You Gotta See This, The Way I Can See This. *(Dog Door Opens) *Dora: What's That? *Children: Marshall! *Dora: Marshall? *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: Marshall!, It Was You!, Well, Well, What is It, Marshall?, What are You So Excited About? *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: Oh, Did You See Something Too? *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: Well, What Did You See? *(Marshall Stamps The Pawprint) *Dora: Oh!, You Wanna Play Marshall's Clues!, Well, That Happens to Be My Favorite, Favorite Game. *(Song Starts) *Dora: We Are Gonna Play Marshall's Clues, To Figure Out What Marshall, Saw!, Okay, So Remember, Marshall's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues, Marshall's Clues, Hey, I Have an Idea, Since We Are, Looking at Stuff, Hey, Pawprint, Hola. *(Pawprint Squeaks) *Dora: Uh, Do You Wanna See What You Look Like, In This, Mirror? *(Pawprint Squeaks) *Dora: Hey!, Look at That!, Your Reflection Does What You Do, Cool, Okay Pawprint, Time to Play Marshall's Clues, So, Time to Go. *(Pawprint Squeaks) *Dora: Cool!, You Know What We Need, Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Dora: Notebook!, Right!, Hola, Binyah Binyah, We, Uh, Came to Get Our Notebook. *Binyah Binyah: Woah!, Dora, You Sure Look Close from There! *Dora: Yeah!, You Look Close Too. *Binyah Binyah: Here You Go. *Dora: Cool!, Look!, Thanks, Binyah Binyah. *Binyah Binyah: You're Welcome. *Dora: You Know, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Marshall Saw?, Will You Help Me?, You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *Dora: Oh, Okay, So To Play Marshall's Clues, We Gotta Find Uh... *Children: Pawprint! *Dora: Pawprint, Right!, Cause That's the First... *Children: Clue! *Dora: Yeah, Then We Put It In Our Notebook, (Singing) Cause They're Marshall's Clues, Marshall's Clues, We Gotta Find Another Pawprint, That's the Second Clue, We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Who's Clues?, Marshall's Clues, We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint, That's the Third Clue, We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Marshall's Clues, Marshall's Clues, You Know What to Do, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think..., Think..., Think, Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Marshall Jumps Into the Screen) *Dora: That We Wanna Do!, Okay, So, Did You See Which Way Marshall Went? *Marshall: (Barks) *Children: That Way! *Dora: How Did You See That?, Oh, Oh, The Mirror, You Saw The Reflection, Cool!, Let's Go. *(Song Starts) *Dora: We Are Looking for Marshall's Clues, We Are Looking for Marshall's Clues, We Are Looking for Marshall's Clues, Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *Dora: You See A Clue?, Where? *Child: Right There! *Dora: Oh, Right Here, Ooh, This Clue Looks So..., Different, What is It? *Child: Sticks! *Dora: Oh Yeah!, Right!, Sticks, Hey, Look at That!, Cool!, You See What This Does, It Looks Different, Through The Water, Cool!, We Better Put This Clue, In Our Handy-Dandy..., Notebook!, Okay, So, Sticks. Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Transcripts